The Power To Move Forward
by Strength to Move
Summary: A man handles his own. Nobody said it would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Everything starts somewhere. The device you're using to read this was once nothing more than a pipe dream; funnily enough this tale is also just that: a pipe dream. An improbability. Some would even venture to say an impossibility. Yet, here I am, your relatively good looking narrator preparing myself to tell you otherwise. Have no worries, this is no OP self insert. This is no edgy ultra powerful protagonist. This is what I believe to be what life would actually be like in a world where things as mystical as ninja live. Realism is key here. Please, sit back, maybe grab some food, maybe get a drink; I hope you enjoy this pipe dream of mine: The Power to Move Forward.

Chapter 1: A Start

The man wakes up. Quiet, and not alone. He sits in the dark room, quietly. He always loved the silence of his apartment in the early morning, it allowed him a small reprieve from the relatively loud sounds of daily life in a hub such as a Hidden Village. Perhaps he should think about moving out to the country like that hermit? Yeah, right. His Kage would sooner let him become a Nuke-nin. Heh, he already tried that once, not his taste. The man hears the sound of a rooster starting the day, and decides to do the same. He quietly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him with the utmost silence; lest he wake up his sleeping companion. Lord knows she'd have his ass otherwise. Heh, not that he would mind, of course. With his back to the door, the man looks over his quaint apartment. His couch and kitchen are connected both with western style furnishes, and a hallway connects his room with both. He's owned this one for a couple of months ever since the last one got destroyed during _that_ incident. Shaking his head to clear the memory, the man walks down the hallway before coming to a door, the bathroom. The man opens the door, and moves to stand in front of the mirror. Violet eyes stare at him. He always did love that he had his mother's eyes. Purple was a favorite of his. The man brings his hand to head and pats his scarlet red hair. Geez, sometimes he thinks someone just copied his mom and put a penis on he-

"You get up too early, you know that?" A voice notes from the doorway.

Damn, he had got lost in his thoughts again.

"Mou, shouldn't you be used to this already?"

A chuckle is his response, damn he loved her laugh.

The man playfully pouts in response.

She just smiles at him, having seen his pout for years now it has little effect.

"Hurry up, babe. I gotta head out. Jiji keeps pestering me about my kage training."

"Hai. Hai. Just one minute."

The man looks back at the mirror and does one last look over before nodding. He decides to let his girlfriend take the first shower since she has to head out. Once she's done, he gets in there and takes his own. When he comes out, she is already gone. But, not before cooking him a nice delicious breakfast. God, he loved her. Since today he has no missions, he has no real plans. Thus, a part of him really wanted to laze about. However, he knows he can't. The man puts on his signature gear. Gray pants, left leg tied to tightness with bandages around the thigh. A black muscle shirt, with no logos, and a red overcoat with the Kanji for Prince on the back. His Hitai-ate is tied around his right thigh. He nods to himself, thinking his set is complete. He walks towards the door with a smile on his face. He opens the door, and then the entire house explodes.

 **MoveForwardMoveForward** **MoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForward**

The boy wakes up. Quiet, alone. He hated that dream. The dream of happiness that he'll never obtain. It was always so close he could feel it, yet so far he could never hope to reach it. He hated the quiet. It reminded him exactly where he was, and how much he hated what drove him here. Every ounce of him hated those people for what they did. If only they were better, maybe he wouldn't have been so useless. He keeps telling himself that, as he tries, and fails, to go back to sleep.

"Great." He mutters, now he won't go back to sleep. He has training in four hours. Danzo is going to kick his ass seven ways to Sunday. And by kick his ass, the boy really meant try to mentally condition him again. Some days a part of him wishes it would work, but judging by the last three failed attempts that was unlikely. A rooster starts its day in the distance, and judging by the footsteps, so was his assigned trainer.

Damn, four hours pass quickly when you're sulking.

The iron door that leads to his spartan room opens with a foreboding creak.

"Come, Naruto."

And so he went.

Like a good little soldier.

 **MoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForward**

The girl wakes up. Quiet, alone. Excitedly, she hops out of bed and sprints to the bathroom. Today starts the academy, and she wanted to make her family proud! She had begged her beloved Father to let her start early, but alas he wanted her to have a normal childhood. Really, sometimes her daddy was just so silly. How could any child of a Kage have a normal childhood? After finishing getting ready, the girl's soft footsteps echo in the quiet home. That's odd. Was her mommy not going to walk her?

Great! Finally people started treating her like a grown up!

The girl does a small victory dance at the thought. A soft chuckle interrupts her however, and she blushes in embarrasment.

"Someone's excited."

"Mou! Of course Mommy! I get to start being a ninja like you and Otou-chan!"

Kushina smiles at her baby and scoops her up in her arms.

"Of course! With an amazing mom like me you're guaranteed to be the best!"

Another chuckle goes through the house.

"Who's more excited here, dear?"

Kushina pouts at her husband.

Minato, used to that pout by now, grins at his two girls.

"C'mon now you two, let's go to the academy. Wouldn't want the princess to be late."

The door quietly opens, and just as quietly closes.

 **MoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForwardMoveForward**

Separate, but intertwined. Light, but dark. Happy, but sad. Peaceful, but chaotic. Two stories yet one path. Can they walk it? Do they have the power to move forward? Can't wait to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Human

Naruto sits back, poised. Outwardly poise. Aside from the slight dampness of his hands, there would be no tells for how nervous he's actually feeling. Which was aggravating, because damn it he did not care for his kin. Or did he? No, yes, fuck. His hands clench.

Thrown away.

Tossed aside.

Like garbage.

Filth.

Naruto's eyes flash red.

Just give him an opening.

"Sir, the Hokage will see you now."

Naruto nods, resolve tightened.

Soon as his hand reaches the knob however, his resolve becomes looser than a skank.

Acceptance.

Belonging.

Family.

Love.

The door opens, but not by his hand. Black eyes stare at him, lit with some emotion.

Curiosity?

Inquisitiveness?

Disdain?

He seriously needs to grill Danzo on facial reading. The man, Obito, Naruto guesses, smiles at him and with a polite "excuse me" slips by him. Was that acceptance?

Fuck, he seriously needs those lessons.

Taking a breath, he walks in.

Blue meets blue.

A warm smile comes across the Hokage's face. "Hello, son."

A second, then a growl.

"Son would mean you raised me, Hokage-sama."

An eyebrow gets raised.

"So, you consider Danzo your father?"

Naruto smiles.

"Funny how you don't even deny your shitty father work. And, no I don't consider that sadist my father."

Minato sighs, and stands up from his desk. He walks to the window and looks upon his village.

"This entire village is my family son. I'm sorry I couldn't be there every waking moment of your life. But, I'd rather ha-"

"Shut up, please." Naruto interrupts with a raised hand. His entire body is shaking.

Minato glances over his shoulder. Eyes icy.

"Your excuses mean little to me, _Dad._ You and Mom gave up on me. Threw me to the wolves, or more specifically an old mean wolf. Nothing can make that right."

His entire body's shaking right now, but damned if that didn't feel good to say out loud.

"Then, what can I do?"

"Just let me be. Please."

"Son, your mom will not be happy, to say the least."

I.e she'll have his ass.

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Please. I'll go to some of the daily dinners. I just can't stay in that house. There's too much…"

 _Pain_.

Fuck. His hands are sweating again.

Minato, noting the pause, turns back around and blue meets blue once more.

"I'll get it done. I do owe you that at least."

Naruto nods, letting a smile show through.

"You'll be starting as a chunin. I'll be giving you your first mission in a week. In the meantime, please introduce yourself to the genin squads, their Jonin Sensei, and some other key chunin and Jonin."

"Thanks, Hokage-sama."

MInato smiles and with speed befitting his nickname, appears in front of his son, arms open for a hug.

In the next second, two things happened. Firstly, Naruto's fist came floating upwards towards Minato's chin; mostly due to instinct. Secondly, the otherwise silent, but notably awkward ANBU appear around father and son.

Minato stares, quite noticeably shocked, at the fist placed underneath his chin. He quickly gets over that shock and signals his ANBU off. Naruto lets his fist drop.

He laughs awkwardly and puts his hand behind his head, "Sorry son, I forgot the…"

 _Conditioning_

Now everyone is notably awkward.

A few moments of silence lets the awkwardness permeate.

Naruto turns toward the door, "Thanks Hokage-sama. I'll let you go. When you're ready for the info on the people I'll be meeting, call me back in."

The door closes quietly.

Minato just chuckles and walks back to the window, watching as his child walks out.

Looks like Shukaku was right, children are troublesome.

Fuck, he feels old.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Responses:

Uchiha's Bitch: Awesome, hope I deliver. Also, your name confuses me. Are you an Uchiha's Bitch? Or is it a nod at someone being an Uchiha's Bitch? Just curious.

Guest: Uh, yeah he'll be that. Look, your review was kinda creepy. Thanks for the review though.

Chapter 3: The Calm

Blue and Brown stare quietly at one another.

"Excuse me?"

A sigh is his response.

"I can't give you those lessons."

"Seriously? Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Ple-"

"Naruto."

Another sigh.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me why?"

Brown just stares.

"Of course not."

Naruto quietly walks out of the ROOT base with his hands in his pockets. He fumbles idly with a note in the right one.

" _Hey, Son. I hope you like the apartment. It was actually my old place, from way back when. Bills have been handled for the first two months. I know you'll probably want to handle that, as I did when i was your age. Drop by the office around 3, you'll be meeting your person of interest at 6. More info when you drop by." - Minato_

Good intentions. But, why does it still piss him off? Oh yeah, he just left the reason why everything the Namikaze clan does pisses him off. Man, fuck them.

Losing himself in his edge, he doesn't notice where he ends up walking to.

Which is a damn shame.

Because it hits his stomach like a locomotive.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Gagging, Naruto looks around for a trashcan. And promptly sprints to it and throws up in it,

Fuck, he hates that smell so damn much.

"I'm not the biggest fan of ramen either. But, geez what someone torture you or something?"

More vomit is the response.

Silence, well relative silence.

Hard to be silent when someone is vomiting their entire stomach.

A sigh.

"Troublesome."

Naruto finally finishes.

He detaches himself from the trashcan, and wipes his mouth. He turns to the Nara heir.

"You can say that. How can I help you Deer Prince?"

Shikamaru looks him up and down, "I'm not seem familiar, but also not. Have we met before?"

The Namikaze (ex) Prince shrugs, "Maybe. Not like it really matters, if you don't remember."

"You're not very friendly."

"I got a rough exterior, what can I say?"

"So, a soft interior?"

A chuckle, "Not on your life."

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Troublesome."

Naruto looks up at the sun, "Hey you got the time?"

"You can't tell?"

"You can?"

"2:30 PM. Give or take a few minutes."

A raised eyebrow.

"I watch clouds."

As if that explained everything, Naruto just nods absently.

"Thanks, Deer Prince."

"Don't call me that, you drag."

Naruto snorts.

A yell from behind the Nara heir gets his attention. "Shikamaru!"

Ugh, Ino. "Hold up you troublesome woman."

Ino reaches him and tilts her head, "Why?"

"Whaddya mean why? I'm talking to someone."

"Uh, there's no one else here."

"Wha-" Shikamaru turns back to where Naruto once was, only for there to be no one there.

His eyes sharpen.

 _Quick. DIdn't even feel chakra usage._

Wait.

"Fuck."

Ino glances at her teammate. "You ok, Shika?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something."

 _More like forgot._

The Yamanaka Princess puts her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's too much of a drag to explain."

 _I didn't ask for his name._

 **STRENGTH**

Naruto walks towards the office with his hands back in his pockets. A small smile on his face. He enjoyed playing with Shikamaru when he was younger; it was nice seeing his old friend even if he wasn't remembered. A small ache in his heart due to that fact makes itself known, and a voice returns.

 _Youth Taken._

 _All because of your family._

 _Why are you still here?_

Ignoring the voice like always, because acknowledgment would just cause it to stay longer, and he was tired of the reminders. He reaches the Hokage Tower, and walks up the ridiculous staircase, until Minato's secretary comes into view.

She smiles at him, and says, "Go on ahead, honey."

A nod is her response.

He opens the door. His father sits quietly at his desk with multiple folders open in front of him, and a couple more closed by his feet.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

"Hey, Son."

A folder gets tossed at the Namikaze (ex) prince. The number 1 neatly written on it.

Naruto opens it and scans it swiftly. His eyebrows raise and he looks up at his father.

"Odd place to start."

Minato smiles while still looking down at his desk, "I want to know where you're at skillswise. He's the best one to test you. He'll meet you at Training Ground 7 with the rest of the details."

Naruto closes the folder and tosses it back at his leader. It lands on the desk, with a single picture falling slightly out. Only a small piece of silver can be seen from it.

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

He heads back towards the door.

"Ah, one more thing, son."

Naruto glances back at the Namikaze Patriarch.

"Dinner tonight, 9."

 _Fuck._

"Understood." His hand reaches the doorknob.

Minato adds excitingly, "We're having Ramen."

Naruto's hand stops. His entire body shakes.

 _Fuck._

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Review Response:

Sovereign2808: Thanks for the review! I hope I clear it up somewhat here, it will be expanded on more in the next chapter.

Chapter 4: An End….

Today was the day. He breathed out a sigh of relief. His parents have been on him since his request to move out. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised. After all, despite the years of him staying with them, he never once muttered anything rebellious. Even when he was sent to Danzo-sama, wait fuck, just Danzo. He still acted the good boy, the faithful son.

Keyword acted. It took everything Naruto had not to just go on a rage killing as many as he possibly could. He detested everything about where he was, the bullshit "loving" role his parents act. They know what they're doing, they have to. The way they seem to always chip at his armor, always saying just the right thing to make Naruto feel like he wants to be with them and his sister. Fuck that.

These fuckers have hurt him enough.

Despite his father's insistence on "testing" him, which was dumb given his already given rank of Chunin, Naruto got through it relatively easy. The man just wanted to test him. Not only test him, but push him. Prod him. Minato's been staring intently at Naruto since the moment his "training trip" ended. Naruto has no illusions, at a moment's notice Minato could end his life. Whether or not the man would, or is even capable of, feeling guilt is the real question. A question Naruto has no real interest in finding the answer to. Either way, his loyalty is a serious question. Understandably, since he is planning on leaving this place behind. Also understandably since he was trained by the questionably loyal Danzo.

Aka Danzo does whatever the fuck his crippled ass wants Shimura.

Hah, try fitting that on a tombstone.

Fuck, Naruto. Mind running, focus. There's a lot he's going to need to do before he's in the wind.

Be Free or Die Trying.

Fuck this place.

He met all the people his father wanted him to, and despite some of them being notable he just couldn't feel himself connecting with any of them. It was just this place, this damned village. It could never really feel like home to him. It was pointless to explain himself to anyone, everyone here is brutally loyal to the village. He isn't, and never could be. He just needs to find himself. Maybe.

Fuck. His mind is running again.

 _ **Scene**_

Kushina walks through her house, as silent as of a Ninja of her skill should be. She glances at all the pictures set up, smiling softly at all of the amazing moments this life has given her. She picks up a picture off the counter and stares. It is of her children, playing. Naruto and Negi. One blonde, one redhead. One blue eyed, one purple. One quiet, one loud. Both happy, in their each unique way. She hates what has become of her son. She's seen it for a while now, he slept here, ate here, but was never _actually_ here. He never could look at them, nor his sister. He disappeared to be trained and would reappear to show face. Why did it come to this? How did her and her husband let this slip between them? They just wanted Naruto to be ready for when things inevitably became difficult for him and his sister due to their statuses as children of what is essentially noble birth. They would be hunted, and there was no way for her nor Minato to protect them, less they permanently shelter them. Minato was far too busy to train his children, what with the fallout of the Kyuubi invasion, and the odd situation in Suna. She, herself being uh disposed due to her status in the Village. That aside, despite the good intentions, Naruto has grown distant, extremely so. It seems Danzo was a poor choice, so there's no way Negi is going there now. Perhaps we get one of Mina-chan's students to teach her? Or get Jirayia off his perverted ass.

 _Though_ , a small voice in Kushina's head notes, _Naru is at high chunin level now_ ….

The Uzu-Nami Matriarch sighs. The interior of the house gets bathed in a soft orange glow, and Kushina quietly sets the picture down. She turns and walks up the staircase, her destination, her bedroom. Once there she sits on her bed, staring quietly at the closed closet door. Her own visage greets her. She traces a certain mark on her right shoulder. Memories began coming at her in droves, making her almost lose herself. She shakes her and presses on the certain mark. Soon enough her entire body is covered in armor of the village's elite. She walks over to a dresser. Pressing her middle finger to a spot on the top, a secret drawer opens. A porcelain mask greets her. She places it carefully on her face, and in the next second, she's gone. The drawer slowly closes by itself, the security seal doing it's job.

 **Scene**

Naruto quietly walks in the village's most secluded district. The slums. Aka what the Kyuubi destroyed. Konoha is at the forefront of lasting prosperity in the world of ninja, but even with the prodigy Minato at it's helm, there is no way to stop a ghetto from appearing, There is too much going on to spend the resources, and more importantly the time to rebuild this district fully. However, ever persistent, the Yondaime tried. It just simply was not to be. Now, with the work force gone, only squatters and the bottom feeders of society call this district home. Thus the locals have started calling this the Gomi district. Naruto walks past all the mostly abandoned houses, and instead walks up to Konoha's gate. Or, more precisely a random corner of it. He runs his hand down the pillar, feeling the seals spread across it. However, these seals are jaded, long since someone has taken a brush to them. Until now. Naruto crosses his legs and plops on the ground. One of his hands come up to a half rat, and seals spread around him. To the even most trained eye, there is now nothing there. Even the grass seems undisturbed.

Time to get to work.


End file.
